As mobile telephone technology has advanced, the mobile telephone developers have concentrated on making the telephone smaller so that more volume and weight could be set aside for new features, while keeping the overall form-factor of the phone to be pocket-sized.
However, the quality of the sound reproduction is an important factor in a customer's decision to buy a mobile telephone. Audio quality of a speaker is determined by its frequency response over an audible frequency range, as well as a volume of space provided within a mobile telephone's case. Making mobile telephones smaller affects the volume of space available for the speaker, which in turn may negatively impact the frequency response of the speaker, and hence the customer's decision to purchase the mobile telephone.
In addition to reducing the size of the mobile telephone, mobile telephone developers may also provide antenna designs that include internal antenna arrangements. Placement of the antenna inside a case of the mobile telephone reduces the overall size of the mobile telephone -and prevents antenna breakage. However, improper placement of the internal antenna in relation to the speaker may result in interference that reduces the quality of the sound. Moreover, antennas must be oriented so that few telephone parts and external obstacles are interposed between an external radio source and the telephone antenna.
Deploying the antenna on a flip or a boom causes its own problems. A flip requires extra enclosing hardware, as well as a resilient path for conductors to carry signals between the flip and the main mobile device. More parts thus produce higher cost, greater weight, and lower reliability, as well as other problems. The same problems may apply to any other component, such as a speaker, that may be deployed on a flip or boom.
Therefore, the mobile telephone developer must design a combination of speaker, antenna, and case configuration that provides an acceptable audio quality with minimum antenna interference within a limited space. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.